Pelangi setelah Hujan
by Alone Fuku
Summary: Special to Itachi birthday... Mengisahkan perasaan Sasuke untuk kakaknya...


Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Pelangi setelah Hujan Fufu Kuketshu

Warning: OOC (Jaga-jaga aja sih), oneshoot, death-chara, semi-canon, alur maju mundur dan agak cepat, deskripsi simple, fluffy (I hope), etc.

Don't like? Don't read. And... happy reading!

Pagi itu, di Konohagakure...

Rintil hujan turun membasahi bumi, menyembunyikan cahaya mentari di balik awan hitam yang perkasa. Sesekali terdengar suara petir bersahutan, dan angin yang menusuk tulang. Sungguh pagi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat berlalu lalang di jalanan desa, sedangkan sebagian besar dari mereka lebih memilih menikmati kehangatan di rumahnya, sekedar duduk santai di bawah meja penghangat, atau menyeruput coklat panas dan bersenda gurau bersama keluarga. Serupa dengan gambaran tersebut, seorang gadis... Ah, bukan! Mari kita sebut dia seorang wanita saja. Ya, wanita itu terlihat menikmati secangkir coklat panas di genggamannya.

Wanita itu duduk di sebuah kursi putih yang menghadap jendela kaca halaman belakang huniannya. Sendirian dan hanya terdengar suara deru angin yang menggoyangkan kaca jendela. Diusapnya kabut tebal yang mengaburkan pandangannya dari pemandangan halaman belakang rumah yang memberinya banyak kenangan selama 2 tahun lalu.

Kriet...

"Tadaima..." Sebuah suara merasuk ke gendang telinganya, suara yang sangat khas, suara yang selalu dirindukannya dan mampu menghapus kesepiannya. Otak kanannya secara refleks memerintahkannya untuk menoleh dan menggoreskan sebuah senyuman ke arah pemilik suara _baritone_ tersebut.

"Aaa... Sasuke-kun, kau basah kuyup!" Wanita itu kontan panik melihat pria di hadapannya datang dalam keadaan pakaian yang benar-benar basah. Segera dia berdiri dari posisi awalnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain. Tak lama, ia kembali muncul dengan membawa sebuah handuk berwarna biru tua. "Keringkan rambutmu," ujarnya saat memberikan handuk tersebut.

"Kau belum membalas ucapanku, Sakura."

"Ah, iya. O-okaerimasu!" jawab Sakura -wanita itu- kaku. Dasar Uchiha, egonya sama sekali tak ingin ucapannya diabaikan.

Sasuke mengambil handuk dari tangan Sakura dan menyampirkannya ke pundaknya. Tangannya masih sibuk melepas sepatunya. Setelahnya, barulah pria berambut emo itu mengikuti perkataan istrinya. Istri? Umm, begitulah... Setelah perang dunia ke-4 berakhir, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan memutuskan membangun clannya kembali, mengharumkan citra clannya yang pernah kelabu.

"Apa kau ingin segelas coklat panas? Sekalian aku siapkan air panas untuk kau mandi," tawar Sakura pada suaminya yang masih berkutat dengan aktifitas mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hn. Cukup teh saja," balas Sasuke. "Dan tanpa gula," tambahnya sesaat sebelum Sakura kembali beranjak ke ruangan tadi, Dapur.

[¤_¤ Presented by Fufu Kuketshu ¤_¤]

Sasuke telah mengganti pakaian tugasnya dengan pakaian santai -kaos putih dan celana biru sebatas lutut. Direnggangkannya badannya yang merasa sangat lelah setelah misi ke Sunagakure yang memakan waktu dan tenaganya. Atas perintah dari Rokudaime Naruto, Sasuke harus kesana untuk membantu pemulihan pengerjaan pembangunan desa disana. Misi sekaligus hukuman baginya yang dulu pernah menjadi nukenin desa.

"Huft... Naruto itu. Tak habis-habisnya mengerjaiku seperti ini," gerutunya melemparkan diri berebah di kasur yang empuk.

"Kau disini rupanya?" ujar Sakura dari ambang pintu dan segera menghampiri suaminya, duduk di ranjang mereka. "Harusnya kamu mandi dulu, Sasuke-kun. Air hujan itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu," saran Sakura lembut seraya menyerahkan cangkir berisi teh hangat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan tanpa banyak kata, dia langsung menyeruput teh tersebut. Sakura menautkan alisnya ke atas, memperhatikan ekspresi minum dari lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu. 'Apa enaknya teh hambar seperti itu?' Begitulah batinnya.

"Aku tak peduli," balas Sasuke dalam jeda waktu yang cukup lama.

"Eh?"

"Si bodoh itu selalu memberiku misi-misi yang merepotkan. Ini sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak perang berakhir, tetapi desa lain masih saja belum bisa menerima Uchiha sepenuhnya. Kalau saja bukan karena Itachi..."

Sakura terhenyak. Hatinya miris mendengar ucapan suaminya. Ternyata beban itu masih menggelayuti hati Uchiha bungsu.

"Sasuke-kun... Hari ini ulang tahun kak Itachi, kan?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya.

Paham dengan wajah bingung Sasuke, wanita musim semi itu memberikan penjelasan, "Tahun-tahun sebelumnya... Setiap tanggal 9 Juni, aku selalu melihatmu begini. Mungkin kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, tapi matamu yang berbicara. Setiap tanggal 9 Juni, aku melihatmu masuk ke kamar Itachi-nii, berdiam cukup lama disana. Lalu pergi ke makamnya, iya kan?"

Sasuke tak berucap, tapi itu bentuk jawaban bagi Sakura. "Hari ini, langit menangis... Mungkin dia menyampakikan kesedihan Itachi-nii karena kau belum bisa memaafkan dirimu..."

Sasuke tertegun. Matanya menerawang. Menatap arah rintik hujan dari arah luar balkon kamar mereka.

Set!

Sakura menyodorkan sesuatu ke arah Sasuke. "Tadi... Aku menemukannya saat beres-beres rumah," ucap Sakura tersenyum ceria. "Kau terlihat manis disana. Sangat manis."

Sebuah foto kini berada di genggamannya. Foto yang membuat pikirannya beralih kepada kenangan masa kecilnya...

(_**Flashback mode: on**_)

"Kakak..." panggil suara mungil itu menarik ujung kaos kakaknya yang berjalan di depannya. Merasa dipanggil, anak laki-laki usia 13 tahun itu berjongkok menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan adik kesayangannya.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lembut pada adiknya yang baru berusia 5 tahun tersebut.

"Kakiku pegal. Aku mau digendong kakak," pintanya mengeluh dengan mengurut-urut kakinya. Sang kakak tertawa kecil, dan segera membawa adiknya ke punggungnya.

Hup!

"Huh?! Kau semakin berat saja," komentarnya pada adiknya yang terlihat sangat senang karena sang kakak mengikuti keinginannya.

"Ehehe, tentu saja. Makanku kan banyak supaya kalau aku besar nanti, aku bisa lebih kuat dan menjadi lebih dari Itachi-nii," cerocosnya dengan wajah riang. Sang kakak yang bernama Itachi tersebut, hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Itachi-nii, hari ini aku ulang tahun lho~!"

"Lalu kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Eh? Berikan aku sebuah hadiah dong!" gerutunya cemberut. Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya tertawa kecil. Ah, dia memang senang menggoda adiknya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Itachi akhirnya.

"Kantong senjata shuriken yang baru. Ah, tidak! Aku sudah memintanya pada ibu. Mmm, apa ya?"

"Mau boneka?" tawar Itachi.

"Hah?! Boneka? Aku kan anak laki-laki, jadi tidak mungkin main boneka!" ketus Sasuke.

[¤_¤ Presented by Fufu Kuketshu ¤_¤]

Malamnya di kediaman Uchiha, semua anggota keluarga berkumpul untuk makan malam. Sasuke kecil nampak sangat bersemangat melahap semua makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Ayahnya hari ini ikut makan malam bersama mereka, itulah yang membuatnya bertambah bersemangat. Anggota keluarganya lengkap di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, Sasuke." Ibunda Sasuke -Mikoto Uchiha- mengingatkan anak bungsunya.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Sasuke tersedak. Dengan tangkas Itachi mengambilkan air putih di depan adiknya, yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Sasuke.

"Nah, apa tadi ibu bilang..."

"Ehehe, soalnya aku senang, bu!" jawab Sasuke ceria.

"Ah, benar. Malam ini sekaligus kita merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke, kan?" ujar Mikoto membuat Sasuke semakin sumringah. "Ayah?"

"Hn. Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke. Jadilah kuat seperti kakakmu," ucap Fugaku setelah menyeruput teh hijau-nya. Semburat merah tipis terlukis di wajah Sasuke. Dia merasa bahagia mendengar ucapan ayahnya dan berjanji dalam hatinya untuk menjadi kuat, seperti kakaknya. Bukan hanya itu... Bahkan melebihi kakaknya.

"Baik, ayah!" jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ini untuk Sasuke-kun. Seperti yang kau inginkan," ujar Mikoto menyodorkan kantong senjata shuriken yang jauh-jauh hari sudah dipesan Sasuke. Dengan keceriaan khas anak-anak, Sasuke pun mengambilnya dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih seraya memeluk ibunya.

"Kado dari kakak mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya karena Itachi masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang dia santap. "Kakak?!" panggilnya lagi.

"Ada di kamarmu," jawab Itachi singkat. Sontak Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan penuh antusias dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke, habiskan makananmu!" panggil Mikoto.

"Aku sudah kenyang, bu! Terima kasih makanannya!" seru Sasuke.

Langkahnya terus berderu dan baru terhenti saat dia berada di depan kamarnya. Digesernya pintu kamarnya dan matanya pun mulai mencari sesuatu. Senyumnya merekah saat dia menemukan sebuah benda asing yang berbentuk kotak berada di meja belajarnya. Segera diambilnya benda yang berupa kotak kado tersebut dan membukanya.

Srek! Srek! Srek!

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini?!" ucap Sasuke saat melihat benda hijau di dalam kotak tersebut. Diambilnya benda hijau tersebut dan ditatapnya dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar bingung.

"Sasuke?!" Merasa dipanggil, Uchiha bungsu itupun menoleh. Namun...

Jpret! Klik!

"Hah?"

"Boneka yang lucu kan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tersenyum simpul dan menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterkejutannya.

"Kakak!" geramnya dan segera memukul-mukul kakaknya. Itachi hanya dapat tertawa geli dan meringis karena pukulan Sasuke.

"Ini memalukan!" celetuk Sasuke memegang boneka hijau berbentuk Dinosaurus dari Itachi, saat keduanya sudah kelelahan.

"Ehehehe, kurasa itu mirip denganmu," jawab Itachi mengacak rambut emo adiknya. "Kuharap kau suka walau yang aku berikan bukan sesuatu yang kau suka dan tak seperti yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke tak menjawab dia masih cemberut. Itachi kembali mengukirkan senyum.

"Suatu hari nanti, apapun bisa terjadi pada kau dan aku. Tapi, bagaimanapun kelak jalan yang ada di depan kita. Kau harus terus maju, berlari, dan jadilah kuat. Jangan menoleh keb belakang dan berjalanlah lurus. Kelak kita akan bertemu di titik yang sama. Dan aku akan selalu bangga padamu, sekalipun orang di sekitarmu mengabaikanmu," ungkap Itachi. Sasuke tercenung menatap kakaknya. Pola pikirnya mencoba mengerti maksud Itachi.

"Apa aku akan selalu membuat kakak bangga?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Uchiha Sasuke adalah adik kesayangan Uchiha Itachi..."

(_**Flashback mode: off**_)

"Kakak..." kata Sasuke lirih saat memori lamanya menyeruak keluar. Foto itu... Foto yang diambil Itachi saat hari ulang tahunnya saat itu.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan Itachi-nii saat ini, ya?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh menatap istrinya.

"Menurutmu... Apa aku mengecewakan Itachi?"

"Iie. Kurasa dia sudah sangat bangga dengan apa yang lakukan saat ini. Setelah masa sulit itu... Semua sudah mulai membaik di titik yang sama. Kau sudah banyak berubah dan mencoba mengerti perasaannya. Bukankah semua kebenaran itu terungkap bukan agar kau merasa terbebani? Tapi agar kau merasa lega dan bisa memilih jalanmu sendiri dengan hatimu. Iya kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn..."

"Ah, lihat! Sasuke-kun, ada pelangi!" seru Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menuju keluar balkon kamar mereka. Ternyata hujan sudah reda, dan sang surya mulai membiaskan kilau cahayanya di tetesan air yang tersisa.

"Sepertinya Itachi-nii sedang tersenyum disana. Di pelangi itu..." ujar Sakura ceria.

"Itu kekanak-kanakan, Sakura," celetuk Sasuke membuat Sakura mendengus.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di samping wanitanya itu. Kepalanya mendongak menatap pelangi yang melengkung di langit.

'Kakak... Benarkah kau sedang tersenyum disana? Apa kau sudah bahagia? Aaa... Ya, aku percaya... Pasti kau sudah bahagia disana. Karena  
disanalah kau dapatkan kebahagiaanmu yang abadi, kan? Kakak... Apa saat ini kau bersama ibu dan ayah? Jika iya, bantu aku memeluk ayah dan ibu di SurgaNya.'

Sesuatu membebani pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura bersender padanya. Dibelainya surai softpink wanita yang dicintainya tersebut.

_'Otanjoubi omedetou, Itachi-nii..._' batinnya seraya kembali menatap langit nan biru.

[¤_¤ TAMAT aka OWARI ¤_¤]

A/N:  
Ehehehe, special untuk mengenang Itachi. Telat sih, hahaha.

Tapi disini yang lebih ditonjolkan adalah perasaan Sasuke tentang Itachi, semoga saja tidak mengecewaka, hehehe. Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, mohon dimaklumi ya. Soalnya Fufu pegel ngetiknya dan malas ngedit ulang, ahahaha. Review, please. Don't be a silent reader. Okey!


End file.
